


Pleasure In The Dark

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Centric Content [13]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alterate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Ass to Mouth, Bad Taste, Biting, Bullying, Canon Dialogue, Closets, Dark, F/F, Fear of Death, Female Kris (Deltarune), Forced, Fucked Up, Giant Kris, High School, Hot, Kris has a vore fetish, Kris' morality is debatable, Licking, Magic, Magic-Users, Moaning, Murderous Kris, Nervousness, Nudity, Object Insertion, Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reading, Revenge, Sadism, School, Screaming, Self-Defense, Sexual Content, Shrinking, Size Kink, Smile, Stomach Ache, Struggling, Tiny Susie, Trapped, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Violent Susie, Vore, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: Kris is alone with Susie in the closet...and she takes pleasure in being able to do anything she wants to her.





	Pleasure In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Placer en la oscuridad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021603) by [FriendlyFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower)



> Based on an idea I got while talking to a fellow writer.
> 
> Everything you need to know is in the tags.

Kris really didn’t like closets. They were dark and isolated, meaning anything could happen to her in one. Kris had no choice but to enter the school closet alone with Susie, the violent class bully who had just threatened to kill her mere moments ago, to find chalk for the class. While Susie looked for the light switch, Kris noticed a bunch of papers on the floor. Kris picked up the paper closest to her and just barely managed to make out the words: ‘Read this out loud and you will gain great power over the person you fear most: Kodi jou jyo hdoh oun you lriv gowo qoune prhke mcki tov pov.’ Kris knew very well this was probably a scam, but Kris was willing to try anything to get revenge on Susie for earlier.

 

“Hey, Kris. I think this closet’s, uh… broken. There aren’t any walls. Well, we’ve worked hard enough,” Susie said, about to leave. “If Alphys wants chalk so bad, she can get it herse-” Kris interrupted Susie by saying the magic words of the paper. Before Susie could tease Kris for speaking gibberish as a kid would, Susie felt herself getting smaller and smaller until she was smaller than an ant. Kris was now gigantic to her. Kris took sexual pleasure in being able to do anything she wanted to her. In fact, she would do as she pleased with her. Kris took off her clothes completely and grabbed Susie. Susie scratched and bit Kris, but it was only a minor annoyance. Kris just ignored her and placed her inside her vaginal hole. “Hey! Let me out!” Susie yelled, only to be further ignored as Kris started fingering her vagina, trapping Susie further in even more. Kris thankfully retrieved a cum covered Susie from her vagina soon enough. Kris licked off the cum, moaning at its creamy taste combined with Susie’s salty flavors. “I wonder how you’ll taste after being in my ass…” Kris whispered with excitement before sticking Susie inside her rectum. Susie struggled, feeling like a tapeworm inside her ass. Kris took her out and tasted her. She immediately spit her out. “You taste like salty shit! Gross!” Kris’ disgusted look changed instantly to a sadistic look as she said, “Maybe this will change that.” Kris took a drop of her orgasmic fluids still dripping from her vagina and lathered Susie in it. She then tilted back her head and dropped Susie inside her mouth. Before Susie could react, she was swallowed, instantly falling down her wet, slimy, and heat-stroke inducing throat and finally landing inside her stomach into an ocean of stomach acids. Kris finally orgasmed a hardcore amount of cum from all her pleasure. Susie screamed and thrashed around in her stomach, giving Kris a mild stomach ache, but it was no use as the acids consumed her alive. Kris smiled and decided she would use those words against anyone use who gave her trouble.


End file.
